Denmark X Canada
by German At Heart
Summary: This is what happens when me and Italian at heart stay up after midnight and start typing. Mostly bad pickup lines but the small plot is that Denmark is a waiter at Denny's and Canada comes in for pancakes. Much flirting ensues.


First of all, it was twelve o'clock in the morning, and Canada made the fateful choice of walking into a local Denny's, to order a stack of pancakes as tall as America's ego (impossible). It was a cold, windy night in the month of October, and it looked like the perfect scenery for some crack fanfiction to go down-I mean a perfect day for a night out at Denny's.

It was a little chilly, and Canada adjusted his red, worn-down sleeves to cover as much of his hands as his emo self could allow, and all of a sudden his eyes were assaulted when this _hot piece of Danish flesh_ greeted him at the door. This brilliant smile graced his pale white face as his teeth sparkled like a Doitsu.

Denmark was a waiter at the local Denny's, when this super cute blond walks in, looking all adorable. He grinned and rushed to meet him at the door before any of the other staff get near him. Nothing could stop the Dane when he was on a mission. He puts on his best smile and beams. "Welcome to Denny's Sweet cheeks. Can I get you a seat?"

"Oh! Um… Hi I'm Canada and was wondering if I could get some pancakes?"

"Sure thing Cupcake, follow me." The Dane led the say, strutting his stuff to the table with the Canadian. The Canadian mumbled under his breath and awkwardly walked with his hoodie, fiddling with the zipper. He couldn't take his violet eyes off of that Danish hot hunk of flesh though...

The Dane seated him with a flourish, grinning happily. "So, you wanted pancakes? How many, darling?"

"As big as dat booty." He mumbled under his breath, quiet enough for Denmark not to hear. His cheeks turned a kawaii shade of red, enough to match one of Romano's tomatoes. Spain had nothing on that piece of Dane.

"What was that?" He asked, leaning in closer unashamedly cuddling into the the poor Canadian, pretending to not notice and hear him better.

"I said, I wanted a stack of thirteen fine pancakes, please," Canada replied, drooling a little at the appetizing thought. It was beauty at its finest.

"So, you like it big?" The Dane teased, flexing his arm muscles, showing off his strength. He sent him a wink before strutting off to place the order.

"Only if it's covered in maple syrup," Canada awkwardly-yet-seductively whispered towards the Dane. A little movement of dat Dane booty and Canada knew the message was well received. He could feel the French blood jump a little in his veins with victory. Papa would be so proud!

Denmark glanced back and decided to go sit with the Canadian since he didn't have any other tables to serve. "I'm sure that can be arranged." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, really now? You think so? I've seen better," Canada smoothly lied. A little smirk accompanied his words, and he felt even more confident. Of course it was a flat-out lie, he has _never_ seen anything finer in his life. The Dane sitting across from him had a booty to rival Spain's and a charming wit to match even his Papa, the maker of flirt himself. It took everything he had to keep his composure despite his earlier efforts.

Denmark clutched his chest. "You wound me! And here I was thinking about how I've never seen a finer piece of cutie material come through that door in my life."

"Cutie material? Really? You need to come up with better than that bruh."

"Well, it is hard to think when you're beauty has simply turned off my brain. So tell me, did it hurt when you fell from heaven? The angels must be upset that one of their most wonderful has fallen."

"Mmmm, that was smooth. I'll give you points for that. But listen to this; on a scale of one to ten, I'll rate you a nine."

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"Because, I'm the only one you need," Canada finished. A quick lick of his lips and he smiled once again at the sexy Dane. The blush had long faded, and now a new side of the Canadian came out. Canada was going to show the master of flirt who's boss by winning the Dane's heart.

"Oh really. Not bad, not bad. Oh, I just thought of something. I should get you some water. You must be exhausted after running through my mind all day." The Danish got up quickly and came back with a couple glasses of water.

"That's good, because if you like water, then you'll _love_ all 80% of me."

Denmark started to laugh like crazy, doubled over and clutching his sides. "If 80% of you is water, the other 20% must be made of Copper and Tellurium because you are CuTe."

"I think I know for exactly what you're made of; beryllium, gold, and titanium, because you sure are _BeAuTi-ful._ "

"Aw, you're so sweet you're giving me a cavity." Denmark noticed that the pancakes were ready and got up to get them. "Here you go. A stack of warm pancakes delivered by a person that needs to see a doctor. It would seem I hurt myself falling for you."

"Maybe you should go to the doctor for a different reason, because I think you're lacking vitamin- _me_ ,"Canada playfully responded. A wink was sent to the handsome Danish booty, and then he proceeded to pick up the clunky silverware and get to work on his mouth-wateringly beautiful stack of pancakes- but even pancakes could never outdo the Danish eye-candy though.

"Maybe you should give me my daily supply then." Denmark responded, stopping his fork mid-bite and giving him a kiss.

"That would be almost impossible, my Danish darling, because if I were a little pill you would overdose, I'm afraid." With that, the Canadian crammed the soft piece of fluffy pancake into his mouth to prevent another stopping of his heart- the Dane was starting to wander from 'Oh, he's a cutie I'd like to have' to 'Dangerous territory do not enter I repeat do not too cute for this world precious cinnamon roll'.

"I can think of other ways to get the medicine down." He stated, giving him another kiss before getting up to print his check.

Canada simply watched dat booty strut behind the register to print the aforementioned check, and he regretfully sighed because of the possible thought that this, whatever this was, would be a one-time fling. It was one thing to flirt with a waiter- it was another thing to flirt this much with a handsome _Danish_ waiter with a Spain-esque booty to match. However, he heard a little bell tinkle, like someone new was coming in.

The Dane came back, check in hand. He placed it down with a slightly sad sigh. "Sorry Chickadee, have another table to wait. I'll ring you up whenever you're done with your pancake mountain." He gave another quick kiss, quickly coming to like doing so, and walked off to take care of another table.

The Dane swished away with a booty-ful trail as the Canadian watched morosely. All the French-blood fizzled, and calmed, and within a few seconds he was back to being the regular Canada his family knew and loved, not the one that outright flirted with the waiter (though it was worth it on so many levels). As his hands picked up the thin piece of paper, he noticed something on the edge. Was it numbers?

 _Call me sometime. ;) My shift ends at six, meet me out front. I know an awesome club we should go together! XOXOXO_


End file.
